Pokemon cherry popping
by Elkam4245
Summary: *WARNING explicit content* Quentin is a loner, some might even say a loser, he's often found playing pokemon to be his favorite hobbie right next to jerking off. But... is it possible for Pokemon to get even better?.


Meet Quentin, Quentin is an average 18 year old senior boy in high school who just moved into a new city with his mother and his life entirely focused on catching and training Pokemon. It was a Wednesday afternoon when Quentin woke up.

But there was something special about today, today he had the day off from his school because the annual Pokemon fair was coming to town and he wasn't going to miss it for the world.

He sprung out of bed to get dressed, he dashed across the room to put his shoes on, he grabbed his red and white snap-back hat and his backpack and was off to the annual fair but his mom caught him at the last second as he was closing the front door.

"where do you think your going hotshot" his mother said comically, "off to the fair ma" Quentin said as he also suddenly remembered that his Dr's appointment was scheduled for today.

"i don't think so kiddo, nope you know we got that appointment today" she said as she shook her head while feeling a bit shameful that she forgot the fair was today, one of Quentin favorite things and she forgot, she felt sorry for forgetting, but on the other hand she wants Quentin to stop chasing after Pokemon and get a job and grow up. She knows he has no friends at school and that he gets picked on...and that he sadly looks at Pokemon porn on his computer.

Quentin sighed "can't we just skip it please, i hate that Dr she's weird, old and creepy" Quentin said as he was standing in the doorway.

"No, now wait in the living room while i get my things together" his mother said with a hint of anger in her voice, she walked down the hall and into her room while Quentin came in closed the front door and sat down on the couch in his living room.

Quentin played on his phone while waiting, searching the Pokedex for any new news on Pokemon. To his surprise he found an article on the recent discovery of how exactly female Pokemon mate. Apparently according to the article female Pokemon go in heat whenever they sense the arousal of a nearby male species. "Whoa..amazing" he thought to himself as he read on and on.

Finally his mother came out of the hall and decided it was time to go. "Ok champ, we better move it or we'll be late" she said to him.

Quentin sighed but willingly went along with his mother and followed her to the car. They both got in and started driving to the Dr's offices, on the way Quentin thought about how horrid this was going to be for him.

His mother started a small conversation with him along the way "hey Quentin...why do you like these poke-things so much" she asked him.

"Well, i like going out and hunting for them and training them, i work really hard to level them up so in a way there kind of m friends" Quentin said with enthusiasm.

"But wouldn't you much rather a girlfriend or even a few real friends over these stupid animal things" she said to him.

"Well...gee ma, of coarse id settle for a girl but there's just nobody out there for me right now" Quentin stops to think about his words while his mom responds.

"ok then, i just don't want you to be a man-child you know?" she says worried over her sons obsession.

"Don't worry ma, ill be fine" Quentin said as he knows he will never give up Pokemon.

When they arrive at the Dr's office they both are in a rush to get inside, they hurry in and Quentin signs in and waits for the Dr to call him back.

His mother tells him that he is 18 and that she wont be going back with him and answering all his medical questions. She tells him that its time to be an adult and to get into the habit of pulling his own weight. This makes him nervous because all his life he never paid any attention to this stuff and that he doesn't know any of it. He tells his mother okay but in his head he's worried to the point where he begins to sweat a bit. He calms himself by thinking about Pokemon, as he's thinking he see's that the secretary behind the counter was just replaced by a Pokemon, he rubs his eyes to find that he indeed is seeing this, the women just traded shifts with a Lopunny.

"mom, do you see that" he whispers to his mother next to him.

"See what Manny" she says

"There's a pokemon...its doing secretary work behind that counter" he says excitedly

"yea, so what, businesses have been incorporating them for weeks" she says to Quentin as she adjusts in her seat.

"wha...what" Quentin says as he wonders how could he had not have been notified about this, this was big news to him. Quentin whips out his Pokedex and looks through the recent news of Pokemon, he goes back weeks and finds the news and recognizes the date. That was the day he ignored the Pokedex's notification because he was jerking off to Mew XXX Lucario porn.

Quentin is shocked, but with little time to contemplate this news as a female Gardevoir called out his name from the door that leads to the back offices of the building. He snaps to attention and gets up to enter through the door, "First room to the left" the Gardevoir told him.

"Okay, thank you" Quentin replied with a smile on his face, he thought he'd never hear a Gardeivoir tell him what to do, in fact Quentin thought it was kind of hot.

He went to his room and the Pokemon took down his height and weight and asked him to sit for a bit while the Dr comes to see him as soon as she can right before leaving and closing the door. Quentin sits and waits in the room while also letting his boyish mind get the better of him, he thought about the Gardevoir that was just here with him.

"God...those tits " he thought to himself "and that ass...ohh what i wouldn't give for ten minutes alone with her".

As Quentin sits there imagining himself fucking the Gardevoir he soon feels a bit of pressure in his pants, he looks down and see's he's completely hard.

"crap, i really went off the deep end there didn't I".

The Dr walks in and Manny panics, "OHH...he-hello Dr...how are you.." he chuckles nervously

"I'm not exactly ready yet, but i brought you a gown to wear while we inspect you, you can keep your underwear on but everything else has to be off" the Dr says

"Inspect me?" many says having no clue as to what she means.

"Your physical, were going to be checking you for any kind of cancerous growth in the grown region and for any spine issues we may need to worry about" she tells him

"Whoa..wh-what..." Quentin panics and begins to think of ways to get out of this but before he can say anything the Dr had set down the gown and left.

"ohhhh fuck... this is bad, this is really bad, SHIT..she's gotta check my cock" Quentin thought to himself, he wondered why on earth was he still hard, he thought to himself "Well, she may be old and creepy but, maybe i can get her attention with my boner and fuck her...it wouldn't be weird that my virginity went to my 50 year old Dr would it?".

Quentin shook his head and thought "NO...Jesus that's wrong, but hot..but still wrong" the situation only made his dick harder by the minute.

Quentin came up with a brilliant idea, if he could just hold his dick under the waste-band of his underwear keeping it up and not out and just think of unsexy thoughts making his boner go away, then maybe..just maybe he can get out of this without anyone seeing his hard dick and embarrassing himself.

Quentin undresses and puts on the gown leaving his undies on, he folds his dick under the waist-band just in time as the Dr walks in with a shiny Gardevoir wearing a tight blue shirt with a hole in the middle for her spike, giving the perfect view of her breasts that were tempting to look at, and her natural dress covering the waist down.

"Quentin, meet Emma" the Dr says.

"Um, hi there Emma" Quentin says.

"Greetings, Quentin" Emma says as she lets out a small cut giggle at the end of her sentence.

The Dr chimes in and says "Quentin, Emma here has just finished her training, and she'll be inspecting you while i take care of some business for a while" the Dr smiles and leaves before anyone can even say anything.

Quentin's head races with fear "OH SHIT...I CANT HOLD BACK MY BONER ON THIS GARDEVOIR...FUCK..." Quentin wonders to himself "does she even care if i'm hard, is she even able to tell the difference"

Emma just stares at Quentin biting her lip and crossing her arms beneath her bust. Quentin remembers the article he read earlier about female Pokemon and how they mate, could she be in heat from me, is that possible, does the human species give off the pheromones that trigger the females to go in heat?. These are all things going through Quentin's head as he eyeballs the Gardevoir's perfectly proportioned tits. His cock gets harder and harder as he realizes they've been staring at each other for over a minute. It seems Emma comes to the realization as soon as he does and she immediately tries to do her job and give Quentin his physical.

"Please stand against the wall back facing me and touch my thighs" she says while breathing a bit faster and pulling her thumb

Quentin stops, "did she just ask me to, touch her, no way" he thinks to himself, he asks "umm, what did you say?"

Emma stops and shakes her head back and forth "TOES" she shouts "turn over, i mean turn around and touch your toes" she says nervously and trying to hold back all her sexual desires.

Quentin does as she asks while slowly piecing it together, the more horny he gets, the more she wants to fuck him, "ohhh this is bad, or is this good...mhhh this could work in my favor if i play my cards right"

As Emma is doing her job conducing the physical, she using her physic ability's to read Quentin mind to know what he's thinking and is hearing everything he is thinking to himself. She's amazed that he indeed wants to fuck her and is currently thinking about it, she cant tell he's hard just by looking at him, so she decides to hurry through the physical and asks Quentin to lay down on the medical table while she finishes the inspection. This is the hard part Emma knew, she would have to resist the temptation of fucking Quentin while his hard dick is out in front of her.

Quentin gets on the table and lays still and waits for Emma to loose control on his dick. meanwhile Emma thinks to herself, "ohh god, my tits tingle and my pussy aches with pleasure...and i still have to hold his cock in my hands and check it...ohh i can imagine what it would taste like in my mou-" she stops herself, No she cant loose control she tells herself.

Emma slowly proportions Quentin's gown, Quentin can see her eyes go blank as she does this, her mouth left open, her focus totally lost, Emma slowly lifted back Quentin's gown and saw the bulge.

Deep inside Emma's mind, she's still in control and resisting, but then she pulls down Quentin's underwear and see's his huge cock.

"HOLY SHIT..ITS FUCKING HUGE" she thinks to herself

Quentin can feel a cool breeze rush down his cock but it only made him even more horny. Emma's hands shook and were very slow and gentle as she reached for Quentin's shaft.

Quentin felt a sudden warmth and a gentle squeeze on his cock, he looked down and saw Emma's head slowly falling downward and downward and leaning forward slowly, she was losing control and her will is not strong enough to hold much longer. Quentin knew she was giving in so he put his right hand on the back of her head and let his cock rise and let her do the rest. Emma's small mouth opened and her eyes closed. Quentin felt a slippery and very warm felling around his dick. Emma used her tongue and fingers and push back Quentin's foreskin and lick it all over like a lollipop. Emma used her tongue to massage the tip and edges of Quentin's dick, enjoying every taste and sensation just as much as he did, as this was the first time she had ever done this with a human, usually it was a Lucario or a Rapidash that she accompanied like this.

Quentin felt such pleasure as his heart raced, but it wasn't until she started sucking that Quentin felt the true pleasure of a Emma started sucking on his hot warm cock she felt her insides light on fire with heat and pleasure, the cold Dr's room quickly turned hot as Quentin pushed her her head downward and she accepted his cock deeper and deeper into her throat. Emma gagged as she let Quentin's cock slide in and out of her throat as she sucked his Dick.

Emma sucked and massaged with her tongue for minutes and minutes as inevitably Quentin finally came and released his cum inside Emma's mouth and in her throat. Emma swallowed and liked the inside of her mouth and also her lips being sure to get every last drop.

Short of breath and full of lust Emma took her mouth off Quentin's dick and climbed on top of him. She kissed him with nothing held back, while Quentin jumped at the sudden new position she had taken pushing her tongue into his mouth.

"What the hell, her tongue had my jizz all over it, why am i letting her do this?" Quentin thinks to himself as he continues to make out with Emma. Emma reaches down and grabs his cock in an attempt to jerk the last few drops out while she's making out with him, but in doing so she finds out that Quentin is still hard as a rock and is ready for round two.

Emma stops kissing him after a few seconds and removes her tight shirt slowly, Quentin being on the table had the perfect view to watch her breasts come popping out of the bottom of her shirt as she took it off. her black bra was revealed to Quentin, as a response Quentin put his hands on her sides and began to grab her butt and feel her ribs.

Emma grabbed his hands and guided them to her breasts, Quentin felt them and gently squeezed.

"Mhmh" Emma moaned as Quentin continued to squeeze, after a minute of boob play Quentin remembers sex isn't all boobs. Quentin grins as he thinks of all the positions they can do, "Missionary, Doggystyle, Cowgirl, Tit job, 69 , Jackhammer, Penetrator" he thinks to himself. He quickly takes advantage of the Pokemon in heat and gets out from under her and stands up in front of the Medical table, Emma moved her legs toward Quentin and spread her legs as he removed her skirt and underwear.

He quickly gets between her legs and Emma leans back and prepares to be fucked by a human for the first time. Quentin lines up his shot and puts his hands on her thighs and thrusts forward shoving his cock into Emma. The pleasure Quentin felt was indescribable as he pounded and thrusted into Emma's pussy, Quentin focused on going faster and harder while Emma just leaned back and enjoyed, moaning and putting her hands on Quentin's chest.

"NUUHHHHH, MMMHHUUUUU, NHHHGGG, H-HARDER!"Emma moaned

Quentin pounded harder and faster by the minute. Quentin grabbed and squeezed Emma's breast's as hard as he could, pinching the nipples and groping both entire breasts. Quentin leaned forward slightly so there pubic hairs touched and continued fucking and thrusting. Quentin slowed as he and Emma came to there climax's and were both about to cum. Emma put her hands on the back of Quentin's head, pulling his hair and clawing at his scalp. "UMH MHH...I'M, I'M CUMMING" Emma moaned, Quentin delivered his final pounds before him and Emma both came and had an orgasm. Quentin sprayed his jizz inside Emma's and let out an "UGHHH" while he came inside her.

Emma moaned "NNNYYAAHHH" as she came and accepted Quentin's jizz into her wet pussy.

Both of them exhausted now Emma falls completely down laying on the hospital table bed and Quentin fully leans forward and rests on top of her letting his legs dangle. After a while of resting Emma comes back to her senses and falls out of her lust and sex crazed state and realizes what she's done, and with a human none the less. Emma pushes Quentin off of her and gets dresses as fast as she can. Quentin tries to apologize and tries to lie saying he thought it was all just part of the physical, Emma obviously catching the lie and not falling for it. She gets dressed and storms out of the room leaving Quentin.

Quentin feeling this is probably a good time to pull his undies up and put some clothes on, he pulls up his underwear while his once rock hard boner shrinks into a flabby nub as he puts his street clothes on and takes that stupid hospital gown off. as he buckles his pants he decides its also best to leave and never come back, but he's interrupted by the Dr as she returns.

"heya there Quentin...boy did it sound like you had a great time" she says to him almost as if she knew what happened.

"I...I don't know what your talking about Dr" Quentin says fearfully thinking he's been caught.

"Dont worry kid, i just wish you would have invited me" the Dr said in a flirting manner.

"W-what?..." he said frantically.

(What the fuck is wrong with this town) Quentin thinks to himself.

"...You know..." the Dr said winking and making a kissey face.

Quentin rushed pass the Dr in the doorway and quickly met with his mother who was still in the waiting room.

"That was fast, are we ready to go?" She said

"Yes...yes definitely let's leave now..." Quentin said panicking

"Ok man...chill, now lets go" she told him

They both left the hospital and on the way home all many thought about was how amazing the Gardevoir was, he remembered the curves on her body and almost got hard again. When Quentin got home he went to his room and decided it would be best to not even try to go to that Pokemon festival, he knew he couldn't ever look at a Pokemon the same ever again, whenever he'd look at one all he'd remember is what happened. But Quentin decided none of that mattered right now and lied down for a self induced coma...or as others would call it, a nap.

He closed his eyes and slowly drifted away into a nice comfy nap.

**End of chapter 1**


End file.
